Greatest Expedition Yet
by The One And OnlyLame
Summary: Well this is my first fanfic hope you enjoy... I'm using a different writing style so please don't flame :3 Its about Ezreal's life at the institution and how (well how I think) he lives.ENJOY! Rated M for future Lemons. Please review so I can at least improve my writing style
1. Intro (A really bad one too)

" Huh...why am I even here walking up these stinking steps to this so called lar-woah..." Was all Ezreal

was able to say before the sight in front of him.

" W-wha-how is it possible for them to build this i'm not even halfway up! Ok... I guess I'll just take my time".

Since its gonna take forever... I've given up everything to get here but what for?

Flashback Time!

Clunk, clunk, clunk." Phew, that took long enough". Looking back towards where Ez came from he did dug a

long way. The inside of the pyramids actually amazed him, In the middle is a chest with some scribble that he didn't

even bother to read.

" Finally I found it! I wonder whats in that chest? I hope its a sword or maybe a super op armour...

wait maybe its gonna be...w-wh-what! Its just an amulet?!"

He spent almost an entire month just to be greeted by an AMULET? God dammit I shouldn't have went for

this expedition I could have just stay at home and just watch anime (see what i did there? :3)

" Gargh! Well look on the bright side its gonna be part of my collection now". Maybe somewhere deep in the

basement.

The ground shook slightly after Ezreal finished thinking to himself. " What's going on? Woah! that was

close that boulder could have killed me, I have to get out of here!"

While running He didn't even notice that one large boulder coming straight at his face when he noticed...

" Oh shit! Im gonna die if i can just reach the exit just in time". Ezreal knew he wouldn't reach it in time he close his

eyes to wait for his demise.

Suddenly for a few seconds he felt something he has not felt for a really long time " The power of arcane energy inside

me feels strong...maybe i can just".

His body suddenly teleports away from the stone and to the exit before hearing the boulder crash with a loud 'BANG'

" Woah...did I just did that!? That was awesome I never knew the amulet was that helpful maybe I could make this a

gauntlet and..." Was all he was able to think about before reality came back to him.


	2. A not so warm welcome

**Hey guys sorry for the first chapter being kinda short (well because I'm kinda new here)**

**But I made some improvements. Btw please words that are like** _this _**means they are thinking to themselves and **

**'**_this_**' means whispering. So without further delay**

**HERE IS THE SECOND CHAPTER!**

* * *

Back to Reality (from where we left off)

"Ooff... Dude! Get off of me, wait... wha-what is this soft thing that I'm feeling? Its so familiar  
but I can't tell". Ezreal gave the soft object a light squeeze.

He immediately regretted squeezing the object because when he looked up and saw the 'dude', which was a girl almost  
the same age as him with long blue pigtailed hair, alluring blue eyes, a beautiful face and very pale skin.  
" S-sorry I didn't mean to- ." Was all Ezreal is able to say before the inevitable happened.

'SLAPS!'

"Ow! I said I was sorry... I didn't mean to squeeze your chest lady!" He saw the face of the girl, bright red as a  
cherry, feeling a little guilt rise up from her she just stood up with her floating instrument and ran away into the building.

"So... that's how 'The Prodigal Explorer' make a first impression to a girl? Nice..." Ezreal turned around to  
meet the mysterious voice,thinking it would be the girl's boyfriend. But instead of a bulky muscular guy he was  
greeted by a boy that looks almost fifteen.

"The name's Rickson I'm one of the summoners here, I see you met Sona just now, you kinda harassed her a bit there."

saying in such a lazy tone that even Ezreal was sceptical about the Institution of War.

"Yeah... kinda but anyway nice to meet you Rickson, I guess my random summoning's here somehow made me quite  
famous."

_ Sure Ez... if you were that famous, everyone would have crowded around you the minute you walked up the steps._  
" Oww! ...What did you do that!"

"That was for thinking something bad about me." Ezreal said in a slight irritated voice but trying to hide it. " So you  
wanna showme around or are we gonna stand here like gays?"

"Fine..." Actually ignoring the last part but also keeping his cool.

"So this is the main hall...the dorms are at you left and right, the dorms are kinda packed because we are in a low  
cut budget (bad joke) so we have to mix rooms..." Ezreal's respond to that was a poker face thinking that all he said  
was a joke, but knowing he isn't lying the just rubbed of the idea he is gonna sleep with a girl.

"Up ahead is the cafeteria if you wanna eat you can just go there we serve every different kind of cuisine so there  
is no worry about home sickness...Well! I'll be going now have fun and don't start a fight outside the rift".

"Why so? Don't you respawn when you're dead?"

"Yeah right, if life was this good i could've jump off the building a few hundred times just to kill my boredom...  
The respawn only works when you are in the Summoner's Rift no where else, unless you are the undead then go ahead  
and try. Well I'll be off now see you at the rift our now 'permanent' Explorer."

Ezreal's reply to that is a quick glare before going in to the cafeteria.

_ Woah... I can get use to this. This place is HUGE! And man, the food smells great... actually greater than the ones _  
_I had at Pitover._

Ezreal walks casually towards the buffet and noticed some occasional glares and stares he ignores them and picks his food.  
After a while, he got enough food and walks to an empty one-person seat near the window. And hears two champions whispering.

"_Hey check Ez out he's actually here_."  
"_What no way?! He can't stay here we don't have any room left even I have to sleep in the same room with cho'Gath_."

"_Well guess he's just gonna find out and leave... "_

_ Wait... what! They don't have any rooms left?! So Rickson was right I'm really gonna share rooms with people I don't even know! GARGH_

_this is the worst day ever. (_Plopping his head in the table)

"Hey Ez heard you're gonna be a permanent champion here... now I can beat you up for the time we spent at the rift." Ezreal turns around

to greet the person, but instead he got a sucker punch and fell off the table.

"Hey Garen! Why did you do that? It's just a match let it slide man!"

"Hell I would forgive him, I was on my 21 win streak before he came into the rift! Now he's gonna pay."

Ezreal looked at the man who is now classified as Garen he did remember that time when all of his team mates were dead he was the only one standing,

but against all odds he managed to get a pentakill with only 50 hp to spare no wonder Garen was mad and he had all the rights too.

"Dude, chillax its just one game you can win some other time."

"Alright you asked for it!" Garen throwing a punch at Ezreal thinking it would hit, but Ezreal had other ideas he arcane shifts behind Garen and with the help

gauntlet he actually knocked Garen out.

'SLAPS'

"Oww! God dammit who?"

"Why did you knock my bro out you little #%$^%#%, you better apologize or else you face the power of LUX!"

Before Ezreal was able to say anything some people in robes came busting through the door some were in purple some were in gold.

"What's the meaning of this who cares to explain? I told you guys, NO FIGHTING OUTSIDE THE RIFT!"

The man's voice boomed through the entire cafeteria making everyone silent.

"I knocked out Garen, you have no rights to put the blame on everybody else."

_Wow...everyone is just looking at me, guess I'm gonna get punished for this might as well just go through it._

After hearing a long talk from the head summoner Ezreal was finally able to go to his room.

"Urgh...man that guy takes a long time to talk i guess a time in my new room will clear my mind, but why did the summoner there giggled slightly when I ask him

who am I staying with...Nah no problem I just get along with that guy anyway."

When he reaches his room he turn the lock and went in with his luggage, what he saw would make any guy in the Institution jealous. There, stood a half naked

Sona with only her panties on, her slender legs was pale and smooth(don't ask).Her huge twins and pink nipple was all visible to him before she put on her laced blue bra.

"Erm... can I come in?" Ezreal blushing in a bright tone of red turn to look the other way trying not to cave in into the thought of Sona in front of him.

Ezreal's question was answered when Sona blushing cherry red walked in front of him with an angry and embarrassed expression(which Ez thought was cute) and slapped

him hard on the face.

* * *

**Well here is the second chapter hope you guys enjoyed it and please review you thoughts and questions, if you liked it please fav/follow me cause it makes me **

**happy to know you are enjoying all my blood sweat and tears(well not really tears) and also please tell me if the story is a little confusing because of the way I'm**

** hope you guys enjoy it and you shall see me in the next chapter.**


	3. A Rude Awakening

_**Hey guys I can't believe that the last two chapters actually have total of 200+ views, I felt really happy to know that there are people reading my fanfics. And also guys again please review, also if you like it please put to your favs and if you wanna see more follow me.**_

_**so without further delay...**_

_**THIRD**_ _**CHAPTER! **_

* * *

"Urgh, morning already...its only been a week since I moved in and my body is this tired and sore, and I'm pretty sure the only people I can call friends are just the guys from Pitover."

_ My back aches so much thanks to Sona, I can't believe she made me sleep on the floor but not the sofa. Huh, well... time to wake Sona up i guess._

"Sona... wake up, we have a match today. Get up or they're gonna punish us aga-."

Sona suddenly pulls Ezreal on to the bed but still not waking up. Her mouth dangerously close to his, almost touching. Ezreal can't do anything but blush very hard at the sight in front of him.

"Sona...please let go...you're holding on too tight."

No matter how hard Ezreal tries, he just can't stop looking down at her cleavage which is shown to him as bright as day, and her warm breath tickling his neck.

_ 'Mmnn..., this is bad, she is actually turning me on.' _"Sona please...stop ahhh..."

Sona wakes up seeing Ezreal blushing and pleading face that she thought was very cute. Soon she starts blushing herself.

_ Wait, why is Ezreal on my bed?! And why do I have a tight grip on him... WAHHH! This is so embarrassing._

Ezreal gently remove Sona's hands and actually feeling how soft her delicate hands were.

"Relax Sona I won't tell." Saying with a sly grin that made Sona shiver at the thought of it. "I think it's time for us to get up, or do you prefer we stay in this position for awhile longer? Ow, ow, oww. Ok...Sona please stop punching me I'll take back what I say ok?"

In the end Sona stops, they both get up and start preparing for their match, both not saying a word as they walk to the summoning hall (which Ez has to find out himself because of Rickson's great tour) where they prepare to get summoned.

"Hey Ez, how are things at Sona's? Did she let you see her boobs or did she let you touch them?"

"don't even start with that, she made me sleep on the floor with only a rock hard pillow and a torn blanket, and you guys say she's śa nice person!"

"Sheesh Ez you can tell me that, but it won't change a thing. Just get ready for your match ok? I'm your summoner for this match."

_ Great...it's gonna be you, you're gonna make me look like a fool out there._

"think all you want about me Ez but you got to remember, this isn't my first time summoning you."

"But..."

"Hey Rickson! Get your sorry ass over here we're about to start." Rickson sighs and walk towards the group of summoners before disappearing into a dark room.

_ Hmm...I wonder whose my team and who am I up against? _"Alright let's see...Blue team... Ezreal, Gargas, Lulu, Nasus, and Swain."

'Aww man I can't believe I'm being teamed up with a Noxus scum.'

"I can hear that!"

Ezreal ignores Swain and continues reading. "Red team, Caitlyn, Garen, Lee Sin, Lux, and Sona."

_ Aww great, the three guys that hate me are on the same team, they are so gonna kill me._

Just as Ezreal finishes thinking to himself, ambient blue light surrounds him and he get teleported to the rift.

* * *

**_So here's chapter three! Again please review and if you like it please fav and follow so I guess there is nothing left to say..._**

**_Now you shall see me in the next chapter!_**


	4. The battle begins in the Rift

_** Hi guys, I'm glad to say that we have over 500+ views pass the past two months! And I'm soooo happy, so to comemorate this moment the next chapter will be a LEMON! Again please review and if you like it please fav and follow. Btw guys am I writing this a little to cliche? If I am please tell me in the reviews.**_

_** So without further adew... The new chapter!**_

* * *

"I'll never get use to that, it feels like someone just toss me in here."

"Tell me about it... Anyway my name is Lulu~ you must be Ezreal right. Can I call you Ezzy? How old are to you? Do you have a girlfriend? Who are you staying with?..."

"Erm... Yea I'm Ezreal, no you can't call me Ezzy, I'm 24, I don't have a girlfriend, and I'm staying with Sona." Blushing slightly remembering what happened this morning.

_Aww that's cute... I feel so jealous I wanna have the same room as Veigar, but in the end I'm staying with Annie._

'Hey Ez can you hear me? It's me Rickson...'

'Oh hi dude... So what do you want me to do, do you want me to go for Doran's blade or boots?,

'Well... To be honest i don't really care what you can do what you want, I'll just tell you what's going on and use my summoner skills when you need it.'

"Welcome to Summoners Rift."

'Well Ez good luck.'

Ezreal bought a Doran's blade and two health potions, Lulu bought a Ancient coin, a sight ward, and a health potion. While the rest go for boots and potions and all of them move to their respective lanes.

"Minions have spawn."

He sees Caitlyn and Sona at their tower but to his surprise, Caitlyn winked at him and Sona refuses to look at him.

_Alright, time for some action!_

A few minutes into the match, Ezreal and Caitlyn both almost have the same kills and deaths because of their respective supports. Ezreal was about to tower dive the other team.

'Wait Ez! They're about you gank you!'

'What?! Oh yea mid and top are gone... Oh shit!'

"Lulu! We have to get to our tower, they are trying to gank us'"

"What?! Where?"

A sudden crescendo take Ezreal and Lulu by surprise and saw Garen and Lux behind them.

_Gah! I knew we were too late. _While dancing to Sona's tune.

"You're gonna die Ezreal!"

"You can't escape the light!"

"Wait... Garen? Lux? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up Caitlyn, he's ours!"

_I don't think so! _'Ez don't arcane shift until I say so'

'Wait why?'

Just as Lux was about to use final spark and Garen was about to use Demacian justice. Ezreal suddenly flashed toward his tower with time left to spare.

'Ez now use arcane shift back to your tower!'

Ezreal made it back to safety but, unfortunately Lulu's summoner didn't react fast enough and took all the shots and died...

(Garen, Lux, Caitlyn)

_Wait...how was that possible? All those attacks should have hit Ezreal! How was Rickson able to pull that off?_

(Sona)

_I've always thought of Rickson as a useless summoner but to think he is able to pull that off, that would need serious talent._

45 minutes into the match. Blue team was 9 kills behind the enemy and they were coming for their base. Ezreal and his teammates ready themselves fr the final fight but that never came.

'EZ! Wait for my signal and fire your ult at Nashor.'

'What! Are you crazy?'

'Just trust me!'

'Alright..., ready for your signal!'

'Wait for it...wait for it...NOW! FIRE IT NOW!'

Ezreal charges up a True Shot Barrage and fires it towards Nashor. After he fired the True Shot Barage, his teamates were surprised but starteru pushing mid lane.

_Maybe Rickson told their summoners to run, but... What's a stray True Shot Barrage gonna do? It's not like its gonna hit anythi-."_

"Blue team has slain Baron Nashor!"

"An ally has slain an enemy!"

"Double kill!".

Everyone, both summoner and champion are shocked to see Ezreal's amazing Baron steal.

'H-how did you know? Rickson that was AMAZING!'

The entire match ended with the red teams defeat. Everyone still dazed from that amazing match.

When the champions were teleported and the summoners left the dark room. Everyone crowded around Ezreal and started congratulating him, even Lux and Swain were also impressed.

"Seriously guys, it's not because of me that I was able to do that Baron steal it was actually Rickson. His reaction time is so great that not even I can match up to it."

Everyone turn towards Rickson and started clapping. Ezreal tok that opportunity to Arcane Shift away trombone the crowd.

_I can't believe I forgot to take my key, huh... I guess I'll find Sona and ask for her key... This is so embarrassing._ "Hey So-."

"That loss was all your fault you bitch!" Garen raised his hand to slap Sona but Ezreal glad other ideas.

"Hey Garen! You know you're not suppose to hit girls right? Why don't we settle this like real men? I haven't pad the chance to beat you into a pulp!"

_Wait... Why am protecting Sona? All she did was make my life black and blue._

"Alright then it's settled we will fight in the Demacia Grand Arena! It has the same magic that surrounds the Summoners Rift except you can feel pain, so you better not run away ever you shall be remembered as the chicken that backed down at a fight at the arena!"

"Heh... I didn't say I was going to run right?"

Garen left Ezreal and Sona alone he rejoins with the other Demacians looking as if nothing happened. Sona grabbed the sleeves of Ezreal's jacket with a worried expression on her face.

"It's ok Sona, you don't have to worry about anything, I'll beat Garen and win! I can promise you that."

Ezreal reads the piece of paper Sona scribbles. "Why are you protecting me? All I've done is just make your life misirable."

"Yea... That's something I can't figure out too..." Slightly blushing when he said that.

She continues to scribble "Just win ok? Because if you don't, I won't let you into my room ever again!"

Damn Sona... You actually look very cute when you glare!

"By the way(not making eye contact) how old are you Sona, you look like you're somewhere around 24.."

Sona looks at him, astonished by his remark. She writes " Ezreal... I'm actually 27"

"Oh..."

_What?! It's not possible, she looks younger than me! She is actually three years older than me... Gah!_

"So... You ready to go to the cafeteria?"

"No need... I've prepared a meal myself you can go on without me :)"

"Oh ok then... I'll see you in our... I mean your room... Bye!"

Sona giggles and waves him goodbye before she walks to the Institution's private garden. She sat down eating her meal alone noticing some tree nymphs morphing, poros chasing each other around her feet, and a Lulu smiling cheerfully while talking to a quite irritated Viegar.

_Urgh... I feel so bad about myself, I've made Ezreal fight for me and also maybe...just maybe make Ez feel bad about it... I really want to thank Ez for that but how?... Wait! Maybe I can..._ Sona blushes hard thinking about her plan. _But it's for him right..._

Ezreal walks back to Sona's room with a tired expression. _I can't believe the Demacians tried to stop Garen before our fight begun and that the Noxians cheered me on even though I hate them, but still... Rickson is the only one that let's me do what I want, no one else. anyway I wonder what is Sona doing now? She is probably going to lock me out for the night._

"Hey Sona, it's me Ezreal..." Sona opens the door with depressed face walked back to her bed.

"Haha... Why are you curled up into a ball? You still in a sour mood?"

_What do you think Ez?_

"Well... I guess I'll go take a shower before I go to sleep."

Sona without thinking suddenly grabs his arm slightly blushing, Ezreal got surprised but was also able to see her cleavage. Embarrased, he quickly pulls Sona's hand away and rushes into the bathroom.

_Dammit! Why did Sona do that... Her expression was actually... Cute_. He finishes his bath quickly but he just reliesed that he totally forgot to take something important.

"H-hey Sona...I forgot to take my clothes and towel... Can you get them for me?" Just as he finished talking, he hears the door closing.

"Oh thank Gdo for that, now to get my stu-WAH!

* * *

**_Well thats done. So remember next chapter will be a... Lemon!_**


	5. A Night of Pure Lust :3

**_LEMON!_**

* * *

"S-Sona?! What are you doing here?"

Sona stood in front of Ezreal's naked, wet, and well toned body. She pushes Ezreal to the wall taking his breath away. She kisses his neck and his collar bone even thought she is not making any mouth to mouth contact, she is still able to draw moans from Ezreal. Her body on top of his wet body soaking her dress while at it.

'Sona...why?' He breathes heavily and closes his eyes.

"_Please keep this a secret Ez,or I'll kill you!_"

"What? Who said that, was that you Sona?"

"_Of course it's me you idiot! I'm mute but the summoners gave me the power of telepathy. And... I wanted to do this because its for you! So just shut up ok?_"

The young man looks up at the maven, her cheek stained a rosy pink as she blushes.

Sona pulls back, pulling her silk gown back to reveal her large breasts, baring them to the young explorer who was just in his early twenties. She looks up shyly, her breasts jiggling slightly as her breaths quickens when she saw the heated look the explorer was giving her.

"_You like them, don't you?_"She smirks at him as he continued to stare blatantly at her chest, mouth slightly opened as his cock starts to stir below.

The man stares at the twin peaks hungrily, who would have thought, out of all the males in the league, any who could have been here but at last it was he to be so lucky as to have the beautiful Sona in his room with her large milky breasts bared in front of him.

"_Go ahead_." she whispers huskily in his head.

Ezreal snaps his head up to look at her, only to see the maven's dress being pulled down and kicked to the side, her body glowing palely in the dim lights above them, toned legs, petite waist and large breasts making his cock rise as his blood went south.

He reaches out, palming both breasts, fondling them with fervor. Fingers lightly pinching her nipples causing them to harden into twin peaks. Sona moans loudly in his head, encouraging him and Ezreal bends his head, mouth latching onto her nipple and suckles it as it hardened further. Sona moan louder, hands gliding through the soft blonde locks, fingers clenching when his tongue laves her nipple but gasps when his teeth nips at her causing desire to flare and wetness to further pool between her thighs.

It has been too long since she had sex and now, she felt the rising anticipation as this young man strokes up her desire.

Erzeal stops but only to pay attention to her other tit, suckling harder, rolling her nipple around in his mouth as he gropes her other breast harshly.

She tightens her fingers in his hair and pulls him back, making his mouth tear away from her breasts.

"_Enough_." The maven said in his mind while he pants, his erection raging on and precum leaking from the tip as he looks at her hungrily. Her hands slid down to his neck to his broad shoulders, sweat lining both of their bodies as lust builds in between them.

Sona lets her hands slick down his body, past his well toned chest to his raging erection which stands proudly in between the two, its head swollen as the veins by his 8-inch cock making him look thicker. He groans as her soft fingers wrap themselves around him, hips jerking as she squeezes tightly.

"_Well now, look at that._" Sona breathes out; shocked as his cock grew larger when she's facing it, making her womb clench and wetness trailing down her inner thighs.

She could just imagine him inside her, pounding into her, fucking her hard, making her come and she moans at the thought.

Ezreal couldn't believe his eyes as Sona went down on her knees before him, testicles drawn up tightly when she smiles deviously up at him, those large blue eyes glinting wickedly. His eyes widen and he gasps when her pink tongue darts out, licking his head, lapping at the precum there.

Desire ran through his body and lust clouds his mind, hips jerking forth at the touch of her warm tongue and he groans, threading his finger through that long blue hair of hers, holding on as she licks up the sides.

He hisses out a breath when her mouth engulfs his cock, sucking and licking at him, her cheeks hollowing out as she went along his length, her hands going to his hips, nail digging into his skin as she takes him deeply, the head hitting the back of her throat.

Ezreal tilts his head back, panting, bolts of desire raging through his body with hints of pain which increases his pleasure. Sweat covering him in a slight sheen as his hips jerk uncontrollably into Sona's talented mouth.

His groans grow louder when Sona's tongue touches the sensitive underside of his cock and her hands which were by his hips came to play as well, cupping his testicles, rolling and squeezing them in her hand. He cried out, hips jerking faster.

'S-Sona, stop, I-I'm goin-' He trying to pull back but Sona grips him hard, pulling him to her by his cock.

"_Sshhh... it's okay, just cum_" she whispers in his mind and sucks hard at his erections head only.

All the while looking up at him. The young explorer widens his eyes for only a split second before cumming; moaning deep as jets of his white sperm spill into the maven's awaiting mouth. Sona swallows, his warm sperm leaving a salty sweet tang in her mouth.

_Delicious._

She looks at the young, inexperienced man before her, panting and trembling slightly with the aftershocks of his orgasm, his cock slowly softening.

_God, that was… the most amazing thing I've ever felt, she was so beautiful, so…so mouth-watering…_

He opens his eyes, only to see Sona walking towards his bed, hips swaying and her pert butt jiggling.

"_Follow me, Ez._"Her husky voice resounds in his head, desire dripping from her words.

His cock pulses, stirring up again as he follows the maven. Lust roars through his body and mind as he eyes her sharply when she lay down on his bed, the silk sheets caressing her body as her skin glows milky white.

She beckons him with hooded eyes, lust making her juices spill out and staining the silk sheets. Ezreal's mouth waters at the sight as he crawls up the length of her body, knees straddling her sides as he holds himself above her. Watching as her hands come up and drifts down his body, hands searching until she grips his cock, pumping it with her fists, making Erzeal groan and his hips jerking forward.

"Sona, stop, please, let me please you now." He gasps out as he pulls away. She moans as she hears his request. Taking his hands in hers, she places them on her breasts, sighs and mewls emanating from her when he grips her tightly, squeezing the large mounds in his hands. Her tits spill out from his hands, nipples tightly furled as he pushes them together, tongue laving at both twin peaks at once, making it harden further and Sona to moan wildly, clutching at his shoulders.

She pants heavily when the explorer went down her body, tongue laving and teeth nipping at her until he reaches his goal. Ezreal parts her thighs, exposing her to his gaze. His eyes glazes over with lust and he licks his lips as he stares at her pink nether lips, her clit swollen and juice leaking from her vagina down to the bed.

"God, you're so damn beautiful, Sona." He groans out but Sona only bucks her hips in response, desire making her uncontrollable of her movements.

_Please, please, pl-_ her thoughts becomes a sharp scream when pleasure racks through her body as Ezreal leans forward and latches onto her clitoris which was begging for his attention. He draws it into his mouth, sucking hard at the hooded bud, teeth nipping at it and using his tongue to lave away the slight pain.

Sona moans and bucks her hips harder but he presses an arm over her stomach, holding her still as he plays. She grips his hair tightly, pulling him closer to urge him on. He takes his other hand, fingers lightly probing her labia and stroking the outer lips of her vagina, this movement causing the maven to gasp, her head pressing back to into the pillows as another gush of her juices came spilling out. Erzeal smiles at this and an idea comes into his mind, so taking his middle finger, he presses it forward gently on her vagina, finger pushing in smoothly as her walls are slickly lubricated with her overflowing juices.

He stops when her body trembles. "_No, don't stop._" Her breathy voice comes into his mind and he pulls his finger out and slowly presses two into her passage, making the maven moan louder.

_Her pussy is so warm and tight, imagine it around my- _and groans at his thoughts. He repeats the motion with his fingers, going back and forth, pumping faster as Sona urges him on with the load sounds she's making. Mouth latching on to her clit as he pistons his fingers faster causing her walls to clench harder around them, her orgasm dawning over her.

"_Oh god, please, Ez, please, faster, fas-_" Sona's pleas getting cut off by a scream as her orgasm crashes down on her. The young man pulls his fingers out, a sense of pleasure going through him at the thought that he had pleasured this beautiful woman. His cock throbbing when he looks down at her face which was in an expression of ecstasy, flushed and her breasts heaving when she pants.

Sona opens her eyes, hooded when she looks at him. Licking her lips, she beckons him closer and grabs his erection, guiding it to her pussy which was still sensitive to the touch and they both gasp when his head rubs against her swollen clitoris. She holds his member and rubs against her causing both of them to groan again. Sona rubs her clit against his raging cock again, sliding it down until it reaches her opening, he moans as he feels her juices coat his erection's head.

"_Are you ready, Ez?_"She asks the inexperienced man as he tries to control himself from exploding. Erzeal grits his teeth, nodding and throws back his head as his cock slid into her pussy, the slight muscles in her vagina clenching and massaging his throbbing dick, warm juices coating him. He slid in until he reaches the hilt, her pussy contracting around him making it harder for him to control his imminent orgasm.

Stopping, he breathes deeply through his mouth, eyes clenching tightly at the new found feelings he got. Sona moans beneath him, his dick filling her up, making her feel complete as it touches all the right places. She looks at him, confusion clouding her eyes when she sees his chest heaving, sweat running down and dripping onto her breasts as he fisted the sheets beside her. The maven reaches up, sweeping his damp hair back, revealing blue eyes which shone with lust and desperation, showing how he felt as he adjusts to the new found pleasure.

She giggles silently in his mind.

"_Was the great Prodigal Explorer a virgin?_"

"I-I…" he stutters but then stops as a soothing hand cups his cheek. She smiles wickedly up at him, taking him by surprise.

"_It's okay, Ez. I'll just teach you then_." she purrs up at him, making his cock twitch inside her. Using her body, she pushes him back, making him lie on the bed as she straddles him, never losing their intimate contact with each other. They groan at the new sensation as the young explorers dick went deeper, penetrating her deeply, making her womb clench in need, squeezing his length within her. With their positions changed, Ezreal looks up at the angel above him, she captivates him with her large breasts jiggling as she pants but grunts when she slid up, only his head still inside her.

Sona thrusts back down to the hilt and clenches her vaginal muscles, milking him as she went, making the man groan, holding her hips as she continued. Her downwards thrust quickens as she puts both hands on his chest, his hips coming up to meet her thrusts with his own while fondles her breasts roughly.

Wet slapping sounds fill the room which mixes with the sounds of their cries and pants.

"_I'm going to c-cu-um, Ez. Fuck…_"

He grabs her hips tighter, holding her as he thrusts up into her pussy harder and faster. The pressure builds in her until it fractured, making her clench harder on his length making him cum as well.

Their cries going into a crescendo as they came together, her juices mixing with his sperm. She collapses on top of him, a satisfied smile on her lips as he throws an arm around her. He closes his eyes.

_This has got to be the best day of my life._ He thinks before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

_**END OF LEMON...BOOO HOO**_

_**Intense? Boring? Tell me in the reviews and I shall see you...**_

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
